


The Wizard and the Dragon

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [277]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: King!Nick, M/M, dragon!clint, wizard!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a shapeshifting dragon and Phil is a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The thing Phil loved about being a wizard was that he got to help with the prosperity of the kingdom without even going to some war someone started that week or be off on a quest and possibly get lost in the first forest he stumbled upon. He just had to stay in his space and create magical potions to help those injured in the kingdom.

Yes, Phil had his life planned out. He was going to stay in his space and happily study the art of apothecary and alchemy and magic in the peace of his quarters and probably die of natural causes.

“You want me to do what?” Phil asked, outraged at even the proposition of the King.

The King, Nick to Phil, sighed. “Don’t be so over dramatic, Phil. All I’m asking is for you to-”

“For me to go on and send myself on a death mission, Yeah. I got that part.” 

Nick rolled his eyes at him. “It’s not a death mission. It’s a little dangerous, but you’re the only one who can do it. Besides, I wouldn’t send you to do this if it weren’t completely necessary.” 

“The usual charge in, think later not working? Shocker.” Phil rolled his eyes at the king.

“Fine, yes. There have been a few… hiccups in the road, bot none that we couldn’t remedy. My men has assured me that the dragon’s keep is perfectly safe and that the dragon that used to live there is now gone. Don’t make me order you to go there.” 

Phil sighed before he nodded. Begrudgingly, but he nodded.

—

The dragon’s keep was not, in fact, empty. 

There was someone living in that godforsaken cave and that someone was currently holding a golden sword to Phil’s throat. It was no dragon though, so Phil was thankful about that. 

“Who are you, and who sent you to kill the dragon?” The man with the blue eyes asked, pressing the blade closer. Just a little bit more and Phil was going to be bleeding.

Although Phil could probably flick the man off of him with just a few whispered words, he chose not to. Instead, Phillip, Son of Coul, sighed in annoyance. “Nobody sent me to kill the dragon. I’m here to take back the golden goblet the dragon has stolen.”

“Liar! The dragon has stolen no such thing!” The man eased up and sheathed his sword.

“How would you know? What are you even doing here, and who even are you?” Phil rubbed at his neck.

“I am… the dragon’s keeper. I protect the dragon from unwanted visitors like you.” 

Phil raised him an eyebrow, but let the obvious lie go. “Listen, I’m actually here to just get a discarded piece of scale. I mean no harm to the dragon, it’s just the powdered essence of his scale can increase the potency of my medicine. I really need it. So once I get that, I can go back to my kingdom and never bother you again.” 

The man laughed, full bellied and boisterous, “What makes you think you’re getting out of here? Nothing that goes in the dragon’s cave ever goes out.” The man drags Phil to the back of the cave where a huge pile of gold was hidden.

Phil pulls free from the man’s grasp. “I am not a  _thing.”_ Phil hissed. “I am a person. and once I get what I came for, I will leave this cave.” Phil raised his wand at the ready.

The man crossed his arms across his chest. “That’s adorable, it thinks it has a choice.” 

“What does the dragon even want with me? I thought dragons collected gold and pretty princesses?” 

“Well… you’re not gold but the dragon thinks you’re definitely pretty enough.”

Phil didn’t sputter. He was just surprised, is all. He did, however, lower his wand. 

“If the dragon agrees to give you a single scale, and then let you free, will you come back?” The man asked.

Phil thought about it for a moment. He should just say yes. When this man gives him the scale he can run and never come back ever again. But looking around, Phil finds that he can’t lie. Not to this man at least. There was something about those eyes that made them seem sincere.

“That depends. Will the dragon lock me up in here?”

“Not if you refuse to be locked up. The dragon does not want to cause you discomfort.”

“What exactly does the dragon want from me then?”

“Nothing. He’s just… Um…” 

“Lonely?”

“Probably.” The man shrugged.

“He has you.” Phil pointed out but, really, he knew where this was going.

“He is me.” 

“Ah. That makes sense then.” Phil nodded. He then made his way to one side of the cave and sat on the floor. He looked up at the man and patted the space next to him. “Do you want to talk for a while? I’m not expected back until the sun sets.” He smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Clint?” Phil called out, pulling his satchel over his head. “It’s me. Where are you?”

“You came back.” Phil turned back to find Clint standing behind him. You’d think Phil would get used to Clint sneaking up behind him, but he’s not.

“You say that like you’re surprised to see me.” Phil smiled at him.

“I am surprised.”

“I told you the last time I was here that I’d come back.” Phil shook his head. 

“You’re the only one who comes back.” Clint shrugged.

“Well, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Phil went in deeper into the cave where he set up a little table for him to work on whenever he was around, trusting Clint to follow him. “I brought you something.” He took out a loaf of bread, some cheese, raw meat, and a few apples. 

“What is it?” Clint frowned, staring at the bread and cheese. “Is it going to hurt me?”

“What? No. It’s food.” Phil stared at him. “Here, help me out. Cook this?” Phil handed him the raw meat.

“Cook?” Clint asked. 

Oh yeah, Dragon. Eats meat raw. “Just… lightly burn it. Just until it’s the same color as my hood.” Phil answered him, preparing the bread and the cheese.

“And this is supposed to make food taste better?” Clint asked, still skeptical. 

“Yes, well, to me it does.” Phil shrugged.

“Humans are so peculiar.” Clint said, still he did as he was asked and cooked the meat perfectly. “I think it’s done.” Clint said, presenting the meat to Phil. Phil inspected it and nodded in approval. 

He finished stacking the bread, meat, and cheese together before handing Clint a slice.

“What is this?” He asked.

“I call it a sandwich. It’s a portable way to eat bread and meat together.” Phil said with a smile. “Try it.”

Clint hesitantly bit into the sandwich and Phil delighted in the expressions that he made. First there was confusion, then came wonder, then came surprise, followed after by a thorough ravaging of the sandwich.

“I’m assuming you liked it?” Phil tried not grin.

“It’s marvelous. Are you eating that?” Clint pointed to the sandwich in Phil’s hand.

“You can have it. I can always make more later.” Phil handed him the sandwich and dusted off his hands. “So what are we going to do today?”

“What do you mean?” Clint asked, mouth full of food. “We stay here.”

“And do what? Stare at the wall? I went out of my chambers to visit you, we should at least go outside. Pick some berries, or catch some fishes.”

“But the cave-”

“Is not going anywhere. And no one is going to dare come near this place after the last rumor that I spread.” 

“What rumor?”

“Just that the dragon is back and is out hunting for human flesh.” Phil shrugged, slinging the satchel back on his body.

“Those are lies.” Clint pointed out.

“But the kingdom doesn’t know that. It’ll keep them from wandering into your territory.”

—

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

Both Clint and Phil turn to find Natasha, the leader of the king’s knights, standing there with her arms crossed. She’s not wearing her armor, which made her look less threatening. Still, the sword sheathed against her waist made Clint’s nose flare. Phil stepped in between the two - Natasha might not know who Clint truly is, but it seems Clint knew perfectly who she was.

“Natasha. What are you doing here?” Phil asked.

“I was going for a ride when I noticed you wandering the woods. I thought you perhaps lost your way again while picking herbs. I can see now that you’ve distanced yourself from the kingdom on purpose. Is there a reason?”

“I was just accompanying my friend here. We were about to go fishing.”

“Well, I know you’re not from the kingdom. Who are you?” Natasha tilted her head, her eyes scanning Clint for any potential weapons, but all Clint really had, aside from his clothes, was a fishing rod.

“My name is Clint and I live-”

“in the woods. He has a cabin further up the mountains and I met him while I was searching for some ingredients.” Phil cut in, before Clint could say anything that would give them away. Technically, he wasn’t lying.

“Would you like to join us?” Clint asked. “In fishing, I mean. Phil is going to teach me how to use this.” Clint raised the fishing rod a little higher. 

“You’ve never used a rod?” Natasha asked him, a brow lifted. Clint shook his head. “How do you usually catch fish then?”

“With my hands. But Phil says it’s relaxing to catch fishes with these.”

“It is, but personally, I like using spears.” Natasha shrugged. “Show me how you catch fish.”

They all went to the riverbank together and fished for a few hours. Phil even found out what Natasha’s laugh sounded like. They had fun in their little fishing trip. When the day was done, Natasha bid her farewells and asked Phil if he wanted to ride with her. Phil politely refused and Natasha gave them both a nod, before leaving them both. 

“She seems nicer when she’s not trying to cut my throat out.” Clint commented on their way back to his cave.

“She tried to cut your throat out? When was this?”

“A few days before the first time you visited me. The red hair was unmistakable. She was with a few others, then.” Clint recalled.

“Well, as long as she doesn’t find out that you’re actually the dragon that lives in the mountains, I don’t think she’ll cut your throat out.” Phil shrugged. 

When they finally reached the mouth of the cave, Phil smiled at Clint. “Well, we’re here, and the sun is setting. I should head back. I’ll see you next time?”

“Wait.” Clint said, holding on to Phil’s arm. “I want to say thank you for today. I truly had the most fun. And I loved the sandwiches.”

“I’ll make some more when I come back.” Phil assured him.

“I want to thank you the way humans do it.” Clint told him. It was the only warning Phil had before Clint kissed him on the cheek. When Phil just stared at him, Clint started to frown. “Did I do it wrong? I’ve seen humans do it countless times.” 

Phil blinked his way back to reality and shook his head. “No, I was- uh, just surprised. You did it right. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, good. Then, I’ll see you next time?”

“Yes. I’ll be here.” He said, waving goodbye to Clint.

—

Phil went back to the castle with a big dopey grin on his face that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129501410911/im-disappointed-with-how-apcc-went-its-not)

**Author's Note:**

> #this is a great au#but not made for a drabble#sadly#if I could write long stories#this would be a great storyline
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/125681703036/im-back-to-pottermore-if-youre-still)


End file.
